Donazione Di Sangue
by Kedern
Summary: Azumi vuole che Kiyoharu doni del suo sangue. Pero le cose non vanno come lo aspetta... Traduzione della mia storia "Blood Donation". Non mi sono esercitata all'Italiano da molto tempo, scusami per tutti gli errori!


**Per favore leggete questo, poiché do delle spiagazioni a proposito di alcune cose cose molto incoerenti in questa storia.**  
**Prima, io so che il Giappone è più che selettivo riguardo ai donatori di sangue, e dubito moltissimo che un primo paziente di sarcoma può dare sangue, anche se suddetto sarcoma è stato eliminato.**  
**Non mi burlo delle persone che soffrono di tripanofobia (paura delle procedure mediche che comportano aghi). Accade tanto quanto aracnofobia, agorafobia altrimenti.**  
**Quello che succede con Azumi...succede con me, quando stavo accompagnando mia madre alla sua prima donazione. Non dormire molto aggiunto ad agistarsi molto a proposito di essere in ritardo non aiutò.**

**Disclaimer: I protagonisti appartengono a Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

"Per favore! Venga con me Kiyo! Lei potrebbe salvare una vita!"

"Ti ho detto NO! Non lo farò! Migliaia di persone lo fanno! Il fatto che io lo faccio o non lo faccio non cambierà una cosa!"

"Sei così testardo qualche volta! Immagini ognuno pensando la stessa cosa! Nessuno lo farebbe!"

"Non m'importa! IO. NON. LO. FARÒ. Punto e basta!"

Parcheggiati di fronte ad un centro di donazione di sangue, Azumi e Kiyo stavano litigando fortemente. L'avendo fatto da quando lei era capace, Azumi dona il suo sangue il più spesso possibile. Ora, lei stava tentando di persuadere il suo amico giocatore di pallacanestro ostinato a farlo anche.

"Non ti capisco. Immagini qualcuno vicino a tu avendo un incidente, e morendo perché non c'è sangue per quella persona! Inoltre, sei O neg, un donatore universale!" Azumi stava tentando di spiegargli, come gridando non stava funzionando.

"Sono stato anche in classe, so questo, grazie. Ma io ancora non lo farò!"

Azumi decise poi un approccio più assennato (beh, più assennato quando se sta trattando con Togawa):

"Oww" lei tubò. "Piccolo Kiyo ha paura delle aghi?"

"Non. Ho. Paura!"

"Hum...mi sembra che questo sia vero."

"Non lo è!"

"Lo è!"

"Non lo è!"

"Lo è!"

"BENE! Lo farò! Donna maledetta!" Kiyoharu infine cedetti, non volendo il suo teammates mai sentirlo.

Di malavoglia, lui uscì la macchina e si diresse verso il centro. Azumi, orgogliosa di se stessa, ancora stava godendo della sua piccola vittoria.

"Ahi, vieni o cosa?" andato la voce impaziente di Togawa.

Azumi lo raggiunse affrettatamente.

"Vedrai, non c'è molte gente durante i sabati. Finiremo in..."

Evidentemente, questo sabato non era come alcun sabato. La stanza di attesa fu sovraffollata, e solamente alcune persone dal personale potrebbero essere viste.

"Vede, a causa della vacanza, siamo a corto di personale, così Lei dovrà aspettare un piccolo. Inoltre, una delle nostre macchine non funziona" una balia spiegata ad un altro donatore.

Azumi sorrise apologeticamente al suo amico.

"OK, forse no velocemente, ma abbastanza presto per il nostro appuntamento."

"E' bene."

"Qui, prendi questo e rispondi sinceramente" lei gli diede un questionario. "Aiuterà rispondendo più veloce alla balia prima di donare."

Loro ambo tentarono di trovare della stanza per rispondere ai loro questionari, poi aspettarono la balia.

Azumi divenne improvvisamente consapevole del tempo e non poter fare a meno di chiedersi se loro lo sarano in tempo per il loro prossimo appuntamento. Lei sbadigliò.

"Quanto tempo hai dormito la notte scorsa?" Kiyo chiese, preoccupato.

"Abbastanza."

"Sicuro. E la notte prima?"

"Sto bene, veramente! Posso tenire con solamente alcuno ore dormendo, non si importa. Non sono stanca."

"Chiaramente. E appena non hai sbadigliato."

Sentendo come intraprendendo ulteriormente la questione l'accenterà solamente fuori più, lei non rispose. Lei si rimise a guadare l'orologio, sperando che sfolgorandogli lo farà andare più lentamente.  
Il giocatore di pallacanestro mise una mano sul ginocchio della sua amica che stava scuotendo senza che lo nota.

"Calmati. Ci sarà ancora molto tempo per andare all'appuntamento. E se non, essere un pò in ritardo non ti ucciderà."

"Non sono mai in ritardo."

"C'è una prima volta per tutto."

L'arrivo della balia impedì ad Azumi di rispondere piuttosto duramente a questa asserzione.

Uno dopo l'altro, la balia controllò le loro informazioni, storia di salute e l'abilità di donare, prima di farli ancora una volta aspetti nel bettolino. Sebbene la balia trovò la pressione del sangue di Azumi un pò bassa ma abbastanza per donare, e la consigliò di bere un poco prima di donare, Azumi fu troppo stressata per fare così.

Finalmente, Kiyo fu chiamato per donare, lasciandola aspettare un pò di più, ancora fissandosi sull'orologio.

Quando lei fu chiamata, il suo amico era nel processo di avere il suo sangue disegnato. Lei si fu collegata poi ed aspettando la donazione di essere finita. Era seduta di fronte ad un altro orologio - il tempo sembrò essere l'unica cosa che governa questo luogo, considerando il numero di orologi in questa piccola instalazione - ed ansò notando il salto che il tempo sembrò avere fatto in avanti. Lo stress la superò.

Mentre la balia controllò su Kiyo che finì la sua donazione, lei divenne un po' assonnata. Capendo lei stava quasi per svenire, ma impaurito che se lei lo dicesse alla balia, nel panico, la balia non guarderebbe propriamente dopo Kiyo e commetterebbe un errore mentre de-collegandolo, lei non disse niente e tentò di stare concentrata contando i casi di fronte a lei. Si gira la testa sempre più.

Finalmente, quando il giovane era libero di andarsi, la balia sentì la macchina di Azumi suonare.

"Lei non sta bene! Perché non l'ha detto!" lei sgridò la ragazza.

"Aspettai...fino a...Lei finì...con lui..." Azumi tentò di spiegare con difficoltà.

Efficiente, la balia fermò tutto, de-collegandola e facendola sdraiarsi sulla sedia.

"La prossima volta, Lei mi dice. Siamo addestrati per questo, il Suo amico non sarebbe stato fatto male aspettando un po' più. Tenga i Suoi occhi aprono!" la balia ordinò, sentendo che Azumi scivola sempre più nell'inconsapevolezza.

Kiyoharu stava guardando tutto dalla sua sedia, piuttosto preoccupato a proposito della sua amica. Quando Azumi finalmente sembrava stesse stando cosciente, la balia andò a sorvegliare gli altri donatori, ancora tenendola d'occhio.

"Lei può stare qui se vuole" disse al giovane, sentendo la sua preoccupazione. "Non c'è altro donatore. Ma Lei può andare ad anche recuperarla del succo di arancia, per aiutarla."

Kiyoharu accennò col capo, non pronto ancora a lasciare la sua amica.

Dopo alcuni minuti Azumi si rimese un po', ammonendo il suo amico per non prendersi cura di lui e per non essere andato a mangiare un po', come è richiesto dopo una donazione. Lui lasciò poi la stanza, ritornando qualche attimo più tardi portandola succo di frutta, prima di andare via di nuovo per seguire il suo consiglio. Sentendosi bene, Azumi bevve il suo succo e la balia andò a controllare la sua pressione di sangue. Non soddisfatta, la balia l'impedì di sedere finché la sua pressione di sangue sia abbastanza alta. Non avendo niente di fare, Azumi ritornò a sfolgorando all'orologio, andando sempre più velocemente. La balia le diede della medicazione per aiutare la pressione di sangue, ma ancora fu scontentata con quello dopo lo avere controllato di nuovo. Come Azumi stava lagnandosi, fu d'accordo a permetterle di sedere, ma la fece aspettare un momento più prima di alzarsi.

"L'accompagnerò alla mensa. Mi scusi per sgridarLa ma quando Si gira la testa, devo dirlo al più presto possibile, così possiamo trattarlo più efficientemente. Inoltre, Lei aveva il Suo amico molto preoccupato circa Lei."

"Preoccupatto solo se noi riusciamo a essere in tempo al nostro appuntamento. Come io sono" Azumi spiegò.

"Dubiti così" la balia conttrobatté. "Comunque, Lei dovrà fermarsi alla mensa per mangiare e bere prima che noi Le permetteremo di andare."

"Ma già avevo succo! Ed avrò in poco tempo pranzo!" l'altra si lagnarono.

"Lo faccia o sarà ricoverata" la balia detta con un sorriso, sapendo che il suo argomento fu vincitore.

Lei lasciò Azumi col suo amico ed un'altra balia, questa balia controllando se la giovane stava mangiando propriamente.

"Stai bene ora?" Kiyo chiese, ancora preoccupato.

"Sì, bene." La ragazza sventolò via la sua preoccupazione. "Desidero che noi potessimo andare via per essere capace di essere in tempo."

"Non pensare a questo. Prima alimentate." Lui fece una pausa, poi si allungò alla tasca posteriore dei jeans di Azumi per recuperare le chiavi della macchina. "Ed io conduco ora" lui affermò con un sorriso compiasciuto.

Sorpresa dalla sua mossa ma ancora troppo debole per litigare, si arrese, tentando di mangiare poco per potere andare via al più presto possibile.

"Lei dovrebbe mangiare che anche" la balia con l'ochio di falco disse mostrando un pezzo di dolce. "Non Le permetterò di andare finché io considero che Lei ha mangiato abbastanza."

Sospirando, Azumi assentì, di fronte ad un Kiyoharu molto divertito.

In fine, la balia la lascia andarsi. Azumi stette in piedi e si diresse verso all'uscita, con la mano di Kiyo sul basso della sua schiena.

"Non sverrò, sai. Puoi lasciarmi andare."

"vabbè" grugnì, non permettendole già di andare.

Nella macchina, il giovane fece una pausa prima di accendere la macchina.

"Sai? Penso che ai ragazzi piacerà questa storia: come tu mi feciste venire qui e svenisti."

"Io NON ho svenuto!" Azumi tentò di gridare, ma ancora molto debolmente.

"Chi pensai che loro crederanno?" Kiyo rispose, ridacchiando alla sua reazione.

Azumi non poteva fare altro che gemere mentre colpisciendo la sua testa sul poggiacapo. I ragazzi non le permetteranno mai di smeterla di sentirsi imbarrazzata per questo...


End file.
